


Resting Place

by Hyrulehearts1123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sam Winchester, Take That - Freeform, how do we deal with Raphael's gender?, literally never give them a gender, post hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: After a hunt gone bad, Sam just wants to rest. But he isn't alone, and he has an archangel that won't let him fall into despair.





	Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).

> Just some soft, sleepy cuddles for the great and amazing SageClover61, who is ever the cause of half of my writing anymore. Might have more chapters later, but who knows.

Sam was floating in an ocean of warmth and comfort, a soft pressure surrounding him as he tried to drift away. But the pressure kept drawing him further and further away from the quiet abyss of warmth, no matter how deeply he tried to sink into it.

The sound of something soft, (a laugh maybe?) echoed around him, but it was too far away for him to even begin to guess as to what it really was, or who had made the sound. The pressure shifted, causing him to move to where he was on his back, yet still somehow floating.

For a time, things were still, and it seemed as if there was nothing left that would try to draw him away from the darkness that seemed to swallow him whole, save for a delicate pressure that met his lips, once again drawing him away from the darkness that sang a siren song of safety and rest.

There was another of the soft sounds, this time much closer, and more easily identifiable as the laugh that it was.

“Sam, Sweetheart, you can’t just sleep all day,” someone was speaking now, and Sam couldn’t help but whine as he tried to pull away.

“‘M tired,” he whined, upset at being pulled away from the sleep he so desperately craved.

Another soft chuckle caused Sam to open his eyes slowly, just enough to look up at the archangel that was leaning over him, smiling softly down at him. “I know. Dean told me about your last hunt.”

Almost immediately, the warmth that had previously filled the room faded away, and Sam tried to look away from the concerned look that was directed towards him. “Raph, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Raphael was shifting, and Sam felt himself being pulled into the archangel’s embrace, careful fingers carding through his hair. “You don’t need to. You can rest here, if you wish.”

"But, what about the plans you had?" Sam protested, trying to sit up, or at least look at Raphael more directly. “I thought you wanted to go to the art museum, or the park you saw last week?”

There was a sigh, before Sam could feel a kiss pressed to the top of his head. “Such things can wait, until you are rested, and the stresses of your hunt fade away, leaving you at peace.”

Sam let the conversation fade, taking several minutes to sit and listen to the heartbeat of Raphael’s vessel. It was a slow, strong, steady sound, and never failed to help calm his anxiety, or the racing thoughts that moved too quickly for him to understand them all. It was almost enough to draw him back to the darkness of sleep, but he fought to keep awake, if only long enough to make sure that Raphael wouldn’t leave him alone.

“You’re going to stay, at least until I wake up, right?”

“Sam, there is nowhere else I would rather be.”

Finally satisfied that it was alright to rest, and to recover from the hunt that had left him reeling, he laid fully upon Raphael, allowing his breathing to slow, and his mind to drift once more into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426111) by [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61)


End file.
